


You're gorgeous in my eyes

by leesembrace



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Study, Clubbing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Graphic Description, Mentioned Kim Bora | SuA, One Shot, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Plot, mostly lee siyeon POV, one night stand (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesembrace/pseuds/leesembrace
Summary: Siyeon loves observing and losing herself in looking at details.That night, she's captured by the most red rose she could ever look at, Lee Gahyeon.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	You're gorgeous in my eyes

Siyeon actually liked going to pubs, this time she accompanied her friend , since she had to meet some people and was unsure of going alone. Apart from drinking, Siyeon loved observing her surroundings, and there was something about the flashing and colored lights of those places that clicked into her mind, she loved the atmosphere.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Bora (her friend) talking animatedly to a bunch of people, and after taking her drink from the counter and while looking at it, wondering what it was (since Bora offered her a random one) she turned to her friend's direction, stumbling on what she knew would capture her whole mind that night. 

She laid eyes on what she thought was a dream.  
It was not her intention to actually check the beautiful woman in front of her out, but she couldn't help it, since her stare moved from the drink she was holding, to the legs of the pleasing creature in front of her, moving slowly as if she was afraid (but not really) of what would come next, more likely, she was silently asking permission to do what she was already doing. Her eyes were now welcomed by porcelaine thighs covered by the thight,dark red,velvet dress she was wearing: Siyeon was actually captured by it, and observed the hem of the dress,and how it made the most beautiful contrast with her skin. It felt like an eternity (when it was just a bunch of seconds), Siyeon's stare now rising slowly again, looking at the curves perfectly drawn of this angel's body, like her face suggested: soft, small traits, her eyes as dark as the sky during a starless night,as well as her hair.

And here Siyeon melted, she couldn't even feel her own grip around the glass she was holding, captured by those two black holes (she didn't know how else to describe them in her mind) completely falling in them, and they were looking right at her, the most innocent and puzzled expression holding the intense stare that Siyeon was giving, shamelessly.

"You're gorgeous." was Siyeon's thought, before realizing that she actually murmured it, really hoping that the loud music had it covererd.

The young woman didn't actually hear it, but she could feel the intensity of those two eyes on her skin, and gave her the softest smile, squinting a little bit her right eye(it was a habit) , feeling her cheeks warm up, hopefully the handsome woman in front of her couldn't see them getting red. She moved her glance, now down at the drink she was holding.

As if she was brought back to reality, not holding the heavy stare of the girl in front of her anymore, Siyeon took her time to observe her facial features, locking her stare at her soft red lips, the smile still present, but slowly fading. Siyeon thought for a moment, how would those lips taste, and she couldn't help but think about the flavour of fresh cherries in a warm summer night, stargazing the sky.

Then she moved, rising her hand to move a strand of hair behind her ear, (not voluntarily) giving Siyeon more to look at; and she did.

Her eyes rushed to the now exposed skin of her neck, noticing what she couldn't notice before, too captured by her eyes. The girl's dress actually had a tiny particular, a piece of the clothe would go around the neck, as if the whole thing was holding onto it, and Siyeon was very pleased by that detail, observing what she could of her neck and wondering how warm the skin would get around that velvet choker, softly caressing it.

A sparkle distracted her again, now looking at the girl's long shimmering earring , swinging slowly by the previous movement, touching sometimes her neck.It merged with her black hair, reminding her yet again of the sky during the night, but with stars this time.

At this point Siyeon was hipnotyzed, she didn't even notice that her friend was no longer beside her, and that the misteryous woman in front of her, was searching for her gaze with her own.

"I'm Gahyeon, by the way." she smiled again, drinking then from the straw in her glass.

"Siyeon." and there, Siyeon managed finally to look away from the girl, coming to reality, yet again, not even sure if she actually wanted to.Looking now at her drink again, the ice fully melted in the liquid, her hand feeling numb for how actually cold the glass was. Meanwhile, Gahyeon felt her ears tremble at the sweet sound of that magnificent looking woman in front of her,feeling shivers down her spine. 

"Do you want to dance?" said Gahyeon , holding her bottm lip with her tongue, releasing it right after(this too, was a habit of hers).

Something about Gahyeon being bold with words, and Siyeon being bold with observing, was what actually would complete both of them.

"I don't dance, sorry." Siyeon excused herself. 

"You can't dance?" joked the small girl in front of her, now her smile no loner embarassed.

It's not that she couldn't dance, she didn't want to. She was not sure of anything at that moment, still feeling a little bit numb, under Gahyeon's innocent stare.

"Are you afraid of me? I don't bite." Gahyeon got a step closer to her, so Siyeon could hear her, without the need to rise the voice.

Siyeon's back slowly went straight, lowering her chin a little bit, looking down at the girl, slowly breathing in. Her lips parting, wanting to give her an answer, but nothing came out of them, her eyes now looking at each of the girl's pupils, moving slowly from the right one to the left one. She was not that good at talking, she expressed her feelings and thoughts by her actions, it was her way of showing interest.  
Before she knew it, she was now holding Gahyeon's glass too, the girl handed it to her, and started to walk backwards to the dancefloor, with a mischievous soft smile on her lips, turning then her back to Siyeon.

And of course, Siyeon took her time to observe her back too: even though the hair hid a tiny part of her back, she clearly noticed that, the dress, actually showed a part of the skin. Infact the dress was halfopen in the back, not too indecent though, it just gave a glimpse of the little girl muscular shoulders (Siyeon thought that she might be doing some kind of sport).

Following where the girl was heading to, she finally found her friend, dancing as well with a bunch of people, having fun, then lost sight of Gahyeon. Siyeon took her time to place the glasses on the counter: she was not going to drink that melted alcohol for sure, so she ordered another one, drinking it right away. She was feeling dizzy, and the alcohol was not helping.

Feeling dizzy thanks to that girl's fault, she closed her eyes welcoming again the sweet sight of the details that creature had, she licked her dry lips, thinking of her again, as an angelic figure, with her sweet traits.

She then realized, that she was actually dealing with a demon herself, when she decided to look back at the dancefloor. Not a bad demon though, that kind of demon that never leaves your mind, a demon that is actually pure, but can be as stinging as a fire. And there she was, hypnotized yet again by that mystifying figure. She was moving slowly , following the music, smiling from time to time with who Siyeon thought were her friends, not that she actually cared.

Her eyes were locked on her body, as if it was trapped in a glass box, just for her to look at, Siyeon couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful flower she've ever seen, blooming under her eyes, she could feel Gahyeon's emotions while she was dancing, letting herself free, not caring about being looked at.

Gahyeon didn't invite Siyeon to the dancefloor just to dance, it was as if she invited her to discover her, she was willing to open up to her in an odd but comfortable way,her own way, then realizing that she could do that too, even if Siyeon wasn't right there with her. She felt a conncetion, she knew the other was looking at her, she could feel her skin burn while moving with her eyes closed.

Noone else in the room anymore, just the two of them, when Gahyeon opened her eyes, finding, to her liking, Siyeon eyes on her.

Not long time passed, as she was feeling now arms resting on her hips, slowly taking her into a back hug, finally relaxing into the warm touch.

Siyeon was in ecstasy, her senses now shut down, feeling the woman's delicate scent filling her whole brain like a pink cloud, her hands feeling the lucidity of the velvet perfectly laying on her abdomen. She never thought she'd be that bold, to actually stand up and move closer to her, but there she was.

Completely numb, her head was resting on the size of the other one's head, lips laying right behind Gahyeon's ear, giving her shivers running down her spine.

Not even Siyeon remembers exactly what happened right after, she just felt the sweet flavour of cherries on her lips, hands holding each side of her face, a long, tender but deep kiss. Her mind was now fully drunk, but not because of the alcohol, something more toxic: desire.

She was holding onto the petite figure, as she was afraid of letting her go before she would turn into dust in her hands, cherishing every moment of that slow kiss. 

As for Gahyeon, she just couldn't get enough of it: soft lips caressing her own, feeling the flavour of alcohol when a tongue caressed her own,it made her gasp a little bit, as it represented the impulsiveness and lust filling their kiss.

Their foreheads now resting on eachothers, breathing together at the same rythm, the music was now audible again by both of them. There was no embarrassment, nor regret in their minds, and the positive part was that both of them knew it. Both of them were sharing the same mutual feeling for eachother.

Later that night, they would make love to eachother in Gahyeon's bed, Siyeon eager to discover Gahyeon in every way she could possibly do, and Gahyeon was more than sure to allow her, mesmerized by Siyeon's mind and actions. The whole night was a "fight" between eachother's arms, both sharing the same hunger,desire and lust for one another, never tired of feeling the other one's warmth. Siyeon absolutely loved how her name was gliding from the other woman's lips everytime she gave her pecks on sensitive parts of her body,or how her eyelids twitched, pleading her for more; on the other side, Gahyeon was going crazy for every touch and instense glance she recevied from Siyeon everytime she gave her partner pleasure, interlacing their fingers together and receiving hard squeezes.  
They were two burning flames, at one point, giving pleasure to eachother at the same time, loosing themselves in the other's eyes, and reaching together their limits, falling asleep with their bodies intertwined. Holding onto the other one, too afraid of letting go.

"Please, never stop looking at me." was the last thing Gahyeon said that night, receiving a thight embrace from her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/leesembrace) !


End file.
